


Самая высокая башня

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, драма, написано по мотивам сказки «Рапунцель»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: Императору опять нужен новый герой.





	

Чем выше поднимаешься, тем больше открывается взгляду. Взгляду цепкому и внимательному — настолько многое, что лишь некоторые рискуют достигать высот подобных тем, что достиг Император.

 

Он всегда знал, что власть — не страшна. Она лишь проверяет на крепость, ставя задачи непостижимые, суровые. Стоит немного надавить, и она поддастся. Не сразу, по глотку, словно свежий горный воздух. Теперь Император каждый день смотрит вниз и дышит полной грудью, чувствуя триумф.

 

Ему нужно лишь пожелать — земель или жизней, — и ему поднесут их с поклоном. Он может днями не покидать своих покоев, развлекаясь плетением многочисленных золотых нитей, каждая из которых дрожит под пальцами Силой. Он перебирает их, рисует причудливые узоры, обрывает, если они надоедают ему. Каждую нить он бережно взращивает на протяжении многих лет, каждую лелеет, словно сокровище. У каждой нити своя песня, особенная — и иногда можно просто слушать легкий шепоток, прикрыв уставшие глаза.

 

Правильно сплетенная и увязанная петля может добыть ему любого героя по его выбору — так было много лет назад, и так есть теперь. Легко накинуть и заставить самих подходить все ближе, запутываясь и опускаясь под конец на колени. Его герои сильные, молодые, в них кипит жизнь — ее можно тянуть из них годами, лакомясь и поддерживая собственную мощь. Император возвышает их, одного за другим, и сбрасывает вниз, когда из героев они превращаются в набитые соломой чучела. В этом мире таких сотни, и новый всегда находится как раз вовремя.

 

Последний стоит перед ним с упрямо поднятой головой, в простом черном облачении. Этот герой проще предыдущих и лишь поэтому снова и снова скидывает с себя все самые хитрые петли. Императора это невыразимо злит. Да и ни к чему ему под рукой такой строптивец, он просто пошлет за другим.

 

В ярости он не сразу понимает, что одна из петель, туго натянутая, с треском рвется у него за спиной. Прекрасные золотые нити впиваются в дряблую шею — его бывший герой, выпитый почти досуха, раз за разом накидывает их на своего хозяина. Император пытается защититься, убить его раньше. Но эту петлю он плел сам, не разорвать ее уже.

 

Он падает вниз и вниз, скребя пальцами по горлу. Все прожитые годы текут по нитям обратно к нему, делая его еще тяжелее.

 

В какой-то миг кончается его высокая башня, а Император все продолжает падать, ожидая с замиранием сердца момента, когда нити натянутся в последний раз.


End file.
